Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake
by Major Xero
Summary: The original Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake story we all know and love. Completely rescripted, rewritten, and of course, retranslated. Rated T for teenagers 13 and up for language and violence.


_This is Major Xero. I've completely overhauled the structure of this script to make it a hell of a lot easier to read. This script has been getting a lot of mixed feelings, saying that it's good, but not structured well; as in, very confusing. I hope you enjoy the new look. _

BRIEFING

Campbell: So, Solid Snake...you're the one.

Snake: Depends. Who're you looking for?

Colonel: Why you, of course. The man who single-handedly brought down Outer Heaven four years ago, in 1995...you have quite an image, Solid.

Snake: "Gotta keep everyone happy."

Colonel: "Yes...which is why I, Roy Campbell, commander of FOX-HOUND, have another mission for you. Snake, have you heard of Zanzibar Land?"

Snake: "You kidding? It's all over the news. The world's unique nuclear power..."

Colonel: "Yes, Zanzibar Land. Dr. Kio Marv, famous Czech biologist, has found a way to solve our world's energy problems."

Snake: "Yeah, I've heard that energy resources are getting harder and harder to come by..."

Colonel: "Yes...the situation is quite grim. However, this Kio Marv has discovered the existence of a micro-organism, dubbed OILIX. This organism excretes high-quality oil, then proceeds to 'recycling' it, if you will. Then --"

Snake: " -- Dr. Marv was captured by Zanzibar Land forces."

Colonel: "You certainly do know what's going on, Snake."

Snake: "So, what's my mission?"

Colonel: "Your mission is to locate and rescue Dr. Kio Marv from Zanzibar Land, secure the OILIX data, and bring it back here, unharmed. Your weapons and equipment are procure on-site, which means your equipment will consist of only a tranceiver for communications, and a radar."

Snake: "And my Lucky Strikers."

Colonel: "Snake, why must you take those cancer sticks everywhere?"

Snake: "You never know."

Colonel: "Prepare for the mission, Snake. You will arrive at Zanzibar Land in six hours to commence Operation Intrude FO14. Good luck."

--

"This is...Solid Snake. Colonel Campbell, are you...reading me?"

"Loud and clear. Why are you so out of breath, Snake?"

"Well, climbing a huge cliff does that to a person. Who knew?"

"Alright, soldier. You remember your mission objective, correct?"

"Rescue Dr. Kio Marv, get the OILIX data, and bring it back unharmed, right?"

"Right on target, Snake. Now, the radar device we equipped you with...press the small blue button on the side of it."

"Alright, it's functioning now. Wow, this is one hell of a device you've got here..."

"Yes, it is very impressive. It's range is a 50 foot radius. Look at the radar now. Do you see the blue dot in the center? That signifies your location. The red dots that are scattered throughout the radar are beings other than you; in most cases, enemy soldiers. The blue cone shape is a rough estimate of their field of vision. Stay out of that cone, Snake. Outlines of other things are inanimate objects, such as trucks. However, the last dot is a green dot; Dr. Kio Marv. He implanted an emitter in his tooth just before he was captured and sent us a distress signal. Do whatever you can to get to that green dot, Snake."

"Affirmative."

"Your support team will consist of myself. My frequency is 140.85. Also aiding you is Kessler, helping you from inside. He'll log your progress thusfar. His frequency is 140.96. Then there is Yozef Norden, a zoologist. He will provide information on animal life in Zanzibar Land."

"Understood. Commencing Operation Intrude F014.

--

"Snake, you need to crawl under the fence. See that torn gap in the bottom of the fencing wire? Crawl under there. ...Over."

--

Master: "Snake, this is Master McDonell Miller. I've been waiting for you to call, but I gave up on you. So how ya been, Snake?"

Snake: "Just fine...Master? How'd you get involved with this mission?"

Master: "What? You're not happy to see me?"

Snake: "No, not that...just that I wasn't informed you would be on my support team."

Master: "Well, yes I am. Give me a call if you need advice on the flora or the fauna out there. My frequency is 141.80. ...Over."

--

Black Scorpion: "So, Solid Snake...I knew you'd be brought into this, sooner or later."

Snake: "Who are you? Where are you?"

Black Scorpion: "Oh, don't worry Snake, I'm very close...closer than you think. I am..." The man drops from the ceiling. "Black Scorpion. You know Snake, the scorpion is a feared animal, instinctive animals that no matter how much other creatures help him, he will always sting them. What was that legend? The frog helped the scorpion cross the river. The scorpion then repaid the frog's kindness by stinging him. When the frog asked him 'Why,' the scorpion replied 'Because it is in my nature.' You know, you are a lot like a frog, Snake. Willing to blindly aid the U.S. government in retaking Dr. Kio Marv. That's what you're here for, isn't it?

Snake: "I know that voice...somewhere..."

Black Scorpion: "Well, the frog will be stung, Snake. And I am the scorpion. And what better way to sting you than with shuriken, or bladed 'ninja stars?' Let us see if you can keep up with the black blur that will streak around in this gray room. Show me, Snake. Show me what Uncle Sam has taught you. I will prove to you that the new nation, Zanzibar Land, will rule all countries! We will bring about world peace and world dominance! Let's move!"

--

Black Scorpion: "Huff, huff, huff, huff...So, Snake...you finally...caught up with me...have...you?"

Snake: "Don't move."

Black Scorpion: "Snake...look at my face..." Scorpion takes his mask off. "Do you remember me now?"

Snake: "No, it can't be...Schneider...?"

"How have you been, Snake...?"

Snake: "Schneider, you helped me out in the Outer Heaven mission, four years ago...why would you betray us and attack me?"

Schneider: "Because, Snake...the United States isn't what it makes itself out to be. The U.S. is nothing but a power-hungry, destructive force that won't ever see the light...they'll just bring sadness and death. But Zanzibar Land...Zanzibar Land will bring a stop to all of that. Our leader will make sure of that."

Snake: "Who is your leader?"

Schneider: "Oh, you'll find out soon enough...but I wonder if you'll handle the truth? You know Snake, one day or another you'll have to face the fact that you'll never be cared for, or given the opportunity to die peaceably of old age. That's what the boss always said. But now...my breath draws short...my lungs...are bleeding...Snake...do you have any idea how many children lived in Outer Heaven?"

Snake: "There were children in Outer Heaven?"

Schneider: "Yes...no fewer than five hundred of them. You see Snake, if you think that destroying Outer Heaven relieved world pain and pressure, think again...well, this is goodbye...see you in he afterlife, Snake..."

--

: "Snake, there are mines there, invisible to the naked eye. Use a mine detector."

Snake: "Who is this?"

: "One of your fans."

--

Blue Racer: "A guest, eh? Haven't had a guest in a while..."

Snake: "Who the hell are you?"

Blue Racer: "You know Snake, the Blue Racer is said to be the fastest snake in the world. It can run very quickly, could outrun damn near anyone. So it's only fitting that I am known as...Blue Racer. Solid Snake and Blue Racer...the boss tells me you're worthy. Very worthy. But, it means nothing. Well, you know Snake, you came at just the right time. I was just going to go jog."

Snake: "Jog? What do you mean?"

Blue racer: "Snake, I should tell you that I have ran eight marathons across the United States and came out victorious in every one. You know, just a simple race across America. There were ninteen others. I left them in the dust. I rarely ever get tired. The race lasts about a month. I finished it in three weeks."

Snake: "Yeah. So?"

Blue Racer: "Heh, I didn't expect you to be intimidated by a race. But what should really intimidate you is that I have top-grade repulsors on my heels. Add that wit my superior running ability and voila, an unstrikeable target. And with two Uzis, how can I lose? The fun's about to begin, Snake. Let's see if you can escape from a blue racer, you solid snake. Hear that tone Snake? It's our old friend nerve gas. I do hope you've brought a gas mask to the party, Snake. Or you might pass out too early...ha ha ha! Let's move!"

--

Blue Racer: "No, no...too...tired...can't go...on..."

Snake: "It's over for you. Proof that speed can't beat skill."

Blue Racer: "Cocky, Snake...maybe the boss was right...you are worthy...you see, Snake...I was born in Denver. A tall man, but as skinny as a pencil...kids bullied me every day...until one day I decided to bring a Beretta to school...and they never said a word again. In fact, they never walked again. No one messed with me from that day on...but now...I see the error of my ways, Snake...! If only I could've survived long enough to realize that...well, I suppose this is farewell, Snake. Goodbye..."

--

Hind D: "So, Solid Snake! The boss has been expecting you!"

Snake: "Who the hell are you?"

Hind D: "Why, we're the saviors, the national guard of Zanzibar Land! You've killed off Scorpion and Racer...now we're going to annihilate you!"

Snake: "Oh damn..."

--

Hind D: "Urgh -- UGH! SNAKE!"

Snake: "Burn in hell..."

--

Holly: "Anyone...anyone...come in, this is Holly White."

Snake: "This is Solid Snake. Can you hear me, Holly White?"

Holly: "Yes, I can...where are you?"

Snake: "On the first floor. Where are you now?"

Holly: "I don't know...some soldiers blindfolded me and took me to this room...I hear to my left a low, fast humming noise...probably an elevator...to my right is something being pumped by some kind of machinery...and behind me is the sound of water rushing."

Snake: "So, elevator the the left, pump to the right, and water stream behind? Got it., I think I've got a map of the sound there."

Holly: "Snake, they didn't search hard enough to find my tranceiver."

Snake: "Really? How'd they not find it?"

Holly: "Well, women have more hiding places than men."

Snake: "...Just sit tight. I coming, just hold on."

Holly: "Hurry...!"

Snake: "Hello, this is Solid Snake. You contacted me earlier."

Holly: "Hello Snake."

Snake: '''Erm..."

Holly: "What? What is it?"

Snake: "Nothing...just didn't expect you'd be such a looker."

Holly: "So my voice isn't an indicator of my attractiveness?"

Snake: "We should've seen each other before..."

Holly: "...Right, Snake. Getting back on hand, Dr. Marv seems alright."

Snake: "Seems alright? I thought you talked to him..."

Holly: "Well, I have, but...I haven't met him in person. Last time I talked to him, he's being detained somewhere. He told me that he released some carrier bird...a pigeon, I think he said."

Snake: "Hm...a pigeon, eh? There must be a thousand of them around here..."

Holly: "No, the pigeon he released is carrying a note to his talons. I know because I almost caught him...but it flew off and up the elevator shaft before I could my hands on him. But you'd probably only draw him out with specific food...contact Yozef Nordon about that. He said it'll have some clue in the note...I don't know what it is. Your best bet to finding it is on the rooftops...enemy soldiers are probably looking for it themselves. So hurry, Snake, before they catch him."

Snake: "So, a pigeon-catching mission, huh? Well this is a first...just great. What are you gonna do in the meantiime while I'm wrestling with birds?"

Holly: "I don't want to get in your way, so I'll be searching for more information. ...You know Snake...my field value is dwindling these days...I'm becoming less and less needed...why do they need me when they have you, the man who took down Outer Heaven?"

Snake: "Hey...don't talk like that. You're excellent as a recon and information supplier. Don't ever doubt yourself. That's what got me through Outer Heaven."

Holly: "...You're right, Snake. I'll see you around."

Snake: "Don't wander off too far, Holly."

Holly: "My new frequency is 140.76. Contact me if you need me. Oh, I almost forgot. I copied the data directly from a level four card onto this used-to-be blank one on a computer a while back. It's just as good as an official level four card. Well, goodbye Snake..."

Snake: "...Wait, Holly."

Holly: "What is it?"

Snake: "We both lead a sacrificial and dangerous life...it's not guaranteed we'll see each other again."

Holly: "Then what should we do?"

Snake: "I'll tell you what. If we can both get out of this alive, then maybe we'll have dinner sometime."

Holly: "Mmm. Sounds good, Snake. But don't make me too hungry now. Well, I gotta go. Bye Snake."

--

Neon Flame: "I wouldn't walk through that field unless you wanted to get a high voltage current through your body, Snake."

Snake: "Who are you?"

Neon Flame: "I am Neon Flame, the master of explosives...unlike that cowardly duck Captain Ford you fought in Outer Heaven. I am a whole different game than him...you see grenades are a hell of a lot better than grenade launchers. Grenades are timed easier and controlled better. You'll have to fight me in that tight little space, Snake. I hope you're comfortable with the idea of a quick, painless death. Let us see if the boss was correct about your skill. Let's fight!"

--

Neon Flame: "Ah...ah...AHHH!" Neon Flame explodes from a shot grenade from Snake's Beretta.

Snake: "That takes care of the grenade-tosser." The electric fields are disabled if Snake hasn't already destroyed the control units.

Pettrovich: "Solid Snake, Solid Snake...can you read me? Solid Snake..."

Snake: "Hm...that voice is familiar. Is this...Dr. Pettrovich?"

"Why yes, Snake. I see you don't forget a voice."

Snake: "How have you been, doctor?"

Pettrovich: "Oh, I am quite well thank you. The reason I called you, Snake, is that I have met up with Dr. Marv. You see, Dr. Marv is alright for the moment, but he won't last much longer. Right now, the enemy is interrogating him about OILIX. I fear for Dr. Marv, for he has an indominatible will, no doubt. But his physical attributes do not match up with his courage and will."

Snake: "So he needs to be rescued ASAP?"

Pettrovich: "Yes, Snake. I am trapped by myself in this room, all alone..."

Snake: "Where are you? I could get you out with C4 if the door's locked."

Pettrovich: "There is no door, Snake. But the wall cannot be blown away either. A chobham plate separates me from the outside hallway. Just don't worry about me and go after Dr. Marv."

Snake: "...I understand. But make no mistake; I am coming back for you."

Pettrovich: "Thank you Snake, but focus on Marv for now. Oh...and Snake, before you sign off..."

Snake: "Yeah?"

Pettrovich: "My daughter, Elen."

Snake: "Oh yeah, I remember her; how could I forget? She had this big teenage crush on me. ...Wait a minute...she hasn't been captured again, has she?"

Pettrovich: "No, no, she's quite alright...she's in the United States, safe and sound. What I was going to say was, that crush has grown, Snake. Quite considerably. In fact, she won't so much as look at another man as a boyfriend."

Snake: "Heh heh heh. She'll get over it. Once she gets to know me she'll realize what a moody bastard I really am..."

Pettrovich: "I would doubt she will, Snake. She yearns for the day she'll see you again..."

Snake: "How old is she now?

Pettrovich: "Fifteen years old."

Snake: "Ha ha! I was born in 1972...funny. Almost twice her age."

Pettrovich: "Yes, I know. When I get home, I'll try to convince her to find someone else, Snake."

Snake: "Good luck, doctor. ...Over."

Snake: "So, you're that STB agent I've been hearing about...Natasha Markova?"

Natasha: "Yes, I am...how do you know me?"

Snake: "You kidding? You're a world-class ice skater...quite good, I must say."

Natasha: "Are you trying to use your western pickup lines on me?"

Snake: "No, I just admire you...you won the gold medal at the Olympics in Calgary."

Natasha: "You must be thinking of someone else..."

Snake: "No, I'm certain. You are..."

Natasha: "Just leave that issue alone, okay? Now...where is Dr. Marv?"

Snake: "...I don't know, to be honest. I contacted him though my tranceiver but he was speaking some language that I don't know. Probably Czech."

Natasha: "So he's alright...Snake can I see your transceiver?"

Snake: "What, you going to talk to him? You know Czech?"

Natasha: "Yes, now can I see it?"

Snake: "Yeah, sure...his frequency is 140.51. I got it from a carrier pigeon he sent out. Uh...you speaking in that Czech language?"

Natasha: "Yes, now be quiet."

Snake: "...Alright, sass.'

Natasha: "Snake, Marv said he was alright for now, but I can tell he won't last much longer. He's currently being held in a detention center north of the tower building ahead. He's very worried about Pettrovich, said he's been acting strangely. But, we shouldn't worry abouyt that now. Right now we've got to focus on Dr. Marv. Come with me, Snake. You see this manhole? This leads into the sewers below, which is basically a shortcut to the tower building ahead. Let's go, Snake."

Snake: "Ugh...sewers. But I can't complain."

Snake: "Dr. Pettrovich."

Pettrovich: "Oh, Snake! Natasha! There you are! Oh, I'm so grateful!"

Natasha: "Thank God that you're alright..."

Snake: "You've lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you, doctor."

Pettrovich: "But I see you haven't changed a bit, Snake! Oh, I'm so glad to see you both again!"

Natasha: "Fine, fine, but let's get going, now! Dr. Marv is waiting for us, you two. Let's hurry up and stop dallying around."

Pettrovich: "Oh, Dr. Marv, is he alright? Hmm...Snake, before we head off, I have something to give you. This is a fifth-level card key. I snatched it off of a guard that wasn't looking..."

Snake: "Thanks, doctor. Now, let's get moving before Natasha has another involuntary spasm..."

Natasha: "Hmph!"

Pettrovich: "Ah, Snake...I've got to take care of a...call of nature."

Snake: "...Alright, alright, just hurry up."

Pettrovich: "Will do!"

Snake: "Well, let's sit down on this dry plot while he's taking care of business. Natasha, sorry about before. I was just sure you were the same ice skater..."

Natasha: "It's alright...it's because I am. Sorry Snake, for being so jumpy. I have...a lot on my mind right now."

Snake: "So Natasha, anyone close in your life?"

Natasha: "Not really...my family was wiped out by soldiers. All I have now with me is Frank Jaegar. He's my boyfriend."

Snake: "Frank Jaegar? You mean...Gray Fox?"

Natasha: "Yeah...that's what he's known as in FOX-HOUND. You know, funny thing is, I met him in the West...a charming, handsome young man took me into his life. I couldn't really draw close to anyone since my family died, but slowly I loosened up to him. We've been together for a while..."

Natasha: "Alright, you two. I'm done...sorry it took so long."

Snake: "Alright then. Let's go!"

Snake: "A bridge...doesn't look too sturdy; it's rusty and corroded in some places..."

Pettrovich: "I'll walk across first. I'm getting up there in years, and no one will miss me if I happen to die..."

Snake: "Be careful doctor."

Snake: "Snake, it's alright! You can come across!"

Natasha: "Snake, I'll go next. Hmm...it seems fine. Come on Snake, quickly, if it is in any danger of falling! Huh? AGH!" An explosion blows Natasha backards onto the ground near Snake.

Snake: "Natasha! ...Natasha...

Natasha: "Snake...I could...I could only...skate over ice...I never planted both of my feet to the ground...never walking...just skating..."

Snake: "Natasha? Oh my God, Natasha...don't die on me yet..."

Natasha: "Snake...I've seen the death of many people...my home, my family, all that I love and care for...no more. No more, Snake...I'm escaping from this wretched world of ours...I don't know if I've accomplished my goal in life...so sad...since I've met such a nice man already..."

Snake: "I wanted to see you skate freely, as free as a bird again..."

Natasha: "...Thank you Snake...now, as my final gift, here is a level six card key...and here's a Zanzibar Land brooch to...to..."

Snake: "To what, Natasha? Natasha? NATASHA!"

Pettrovich: "Snake! SNAKE!"

Guards: "You're coming with us, Pettrovich..."

Pettrovich: "Snake!"

Snake: "Pettrovich!"

A loud crashing is heard on the distance. On the other side of the bridge is...Metal Gear.

Snake: "Metal Gear?"

"So, Snake! We meet again."

Snake: "...Fox...? Gray Fox?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass through here! You see Snake, you're a nuisance. A thorn in our side. I'm taking Pettrovich, Snake. And there's not a thing you can do about it!" Well, I'll tell you what, Snake. We used to be such great friends. I'll let you live...but if I see you again, I'll kill you! Is that clear?" Metal Gear walks off.

Snake: "No! I'll never surrender, Fox!"

--

Fox: "So, Snake! I always knew you were too arrogant to leave! But I see you have left me with no choice...meet the Zanzibar Unit. They are some of our top soldiers, excelling in close quarters combat. And you're in an elevator, Snake...I hope you will have an excellent time with them..."

Zanzibar Unit: "We have orders from the commander. Exterminate Solid Snake."

Snake: "Damn..."

--

"That takes care of the Zanzibar Unit..."

--

: "Solid Snake...you have finally arrived."

Snake: "Who are you?"

Charred Chameleon: "Who? No, no, WHAT am I? Ha ha ha...I am known as Charred Chameleon. I can blend in with any environment through use of my natural camouflage, can climb any tree...can kill any foe. You may have overcome Scorpion and Racer, but I am whole different story...all people die Snake. Just some...sooner than others. Step into my arena, Snake! This jungle is large and overgrown, and I am always camouflaged with my environment. Your end is near, Snake! COME ON!"

Charred Chameleon: "Perhaps...perhaps I...miscalculated your abilities..."

Snake: "It's all over for you now."

Charred Chameleon: "That's what you think...here, you have earned it...the eighth-level card key...but little do you know...you are receiving the key to your death...Snake, I...never wanted to help the boss...I think that war should be avoided, not fueled...I was originally a member of the FBI. I was renowned throughout the world as a noble, a philanthropist...word of my nobility got to Zanzibar, and...the boss sent me an invitation to aid the greater good. I gave it no thought. ...But when he sent me the invitation again...he said he had soldiers tracking down my children...I'm a single father, so I...I reluctantly accepted his offer so he would not have anything happen to my children. The boss is a madman. But he is right about one thing...you are worthy...very capable. But he is more skilled, Snake...he said he was your former commander...his codename is...Big Boss..."

Snake: "...I'll defeat him. Make no mistake..."

Charred Chameleon: "I hope with all my heart you are correct, Snake...well, I'm going away...losing my...grip on...life...Snake...goodbye..."

Stealth Spider: "The boss old me you'd come through here..."

Snake: "Where are you?"

Stealth Spider: "That's for me to know...and you'll never find me. It's impossible. Here I have, Snake, is a prototype of stealth camouflage. Developed by the scientists of Zanzibar Land, it bends light around the user to completely camouflage the user to his surroundings."

Snake: "Great, another camouflage expert..."

Stealth Spider: "Oh, you mean Chamelon? All he had going for him was his skin that blended in with the jungle. But with me, there is absolutely no way to locate me."

Snake: "I wouldn't say that. Any protective device has its flaws."

Stealth Spider: "No, Snake. This device is perfect...you'll die by a bullet you never saw coming..."

Snake's Fan: "Snake, he's completely camouflaged. There's no way to see him with the naked eye. But while he has hidden himself from the light, he cannot mask his heat. Use your thermal goggles."

Stealth Spider: "Come, Snake! Let's go!"

"But how...how did you..."

Snake: "That little toy of yours doesn't mask heat. Think things through next time. This is proof that knowledge can get you out of the most dire of situations."

"Snake...perhaps you did outsmart me this time...go on. I have nothing to say, nor any regrets. Go ahead, die by the hand of Big Boss, see if I care."

Snake: "No, I will kill him."

"Is that so? Come, Snake...please...put me out of my misery..."

Snake: "...Alright."

"Goodbye, world..."

Holly: "Snake, this is Holly...are you there?"

Snake: "Yeah, Holly. What's up?"

Holly: "Snake, I've done some digging around on Pettrovich and I've found that..."

Snake: "That what?"

Holly: "He's...he's a traitor. A spy."

Snake: "What? Ridiculous."

Holly: "No, Snake. It's true. You see, a few months ago he was presented with an invitation from a Zanzibar Land double agent to work for them. They made a deal, and Pettrovich has been designing Metal Gear, and flowing new technologies to keep Zanzibar Land current."

Snake: "Hmm...so that would also mean he's responsible for the kidnapping of Dr. Marv..."

Holly: "Yeah, but I think what he really wants is OILIX."

Snake: "Holly, search some more on him, alright?"

Holly: "Will do. And be careful Snake. ...Over."

--

Snake: "Dr. Marv? There you are. I've been sent here to rescue...Dr. Marv?" Marv has a bullet hole in his chest, through his heart. "What the hell?"

Pettrovich: "Yes, Snake...I took care of him myself."

Snake: "Pettrovich!"

Pettrovich: "Snake, I silenced him for Zanzibar Land. You know Snake, Zanzibar Land allows me to be free...unlike the United States. In the U.S., I was criticized at every turn for my inventions. What I wanted was for my robotology skills to be put to use. I wanted to completely design Metal Gear. But...the president was not interested, saying it woul upset world balance. So I came here...to Zanzibar Land, to Big Boss. He was the one who sent the double agent after me. And I am proud to develop for Zanzibar Land..."

Snake: "You're a mad man."

Pettrovich: "Maybe I am, Snake. But madness brings about world peace and world dominance. Natasha died because I informed Gray Fox that you and her were coming. I did this when I had to answer my 'call of nature,' or so I called it. And Snake, I know that Natasha gave you the key to the locker."

Snake: "What? A key? All I have is this card key and a brooch..."

Pettrovich: "Yes, the brooch! Give me the brooch!"

Snake: "Hell no!"

Pettrovich: "If you will not give it to me, then I will take it from you!" Snake breaks Pettrovich's arm and his right leg, crumpling him to the ground, Snake's Beretta pointed at him. "ARGH! Snake...Snake...my daughter...Ellen...protect her for me...please? Snake...I could never...truly escape from the west in my mind...so I am telling you...this..."

Snake: "What?"

Pettrovich: "A way to...destroy Metal Gear..."

Snake: "Tell me!"

Pettrovich: "The legs are...armored the least...a well-placed grenade could do the trick...legs...grenades...ugh..."

Snake: "Destroy Metal Gear's legs with grenades...got it. Hu-Huh? Agh!" Snake falls down a hidden floor trap. Snake lands in Metal Gear's hold.

Fox: "Snake! Regardless of what Pettrovich told you, Metal Gear is impenetrable! You'll die trying to use measly grenades against it! DIE!"

--

Fox: "Urgh...UGH! Damn...Walk, stupid thing!" Metal Gear explodes, knocking Fox out of the command seat and Snake into some room through the wall.

--

Fox: "Snake...you destroyed Metal Gear! Zanzibar Land's ace-in-the-hole! Snake...you stubborn fool...you think by helping the U.S. you are preserving world peace! Think again! You're inflicting more damage than you know! The boss knows what type of balance is best! World peace...yet world dominance. In FOX-HOUND, Snake, you were always rivaling my own skill. I was eager for the day I could finally put you in your place..."

Snake: "Not if I kick your twisted brain out of your head!"

Fox: "HA! Is that so? Look around you, Snake. This place is small, and rigged with mines. The perfect arena for our final battle, eh Snake? Let us fight...hand-to-hand. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon."

--

Fox: "Snake...you have earned the codename 'Fox...'"

Snake: "I'm fine with Snake. But...why?"

Fox: "Snake, I...am in an awkward position..."

Snake: "Like what?"

Fox: "Big Boss...may have only been a supervisor to you in Outer Heaven, but...he saved my life twice. Long before I ever considered joining him. The first time wss in Vietnam, in the 60s...half-white men were discriminated against. Even long after the war ended, we were forced to do heavy labor each day...but he helped me out of that hell that was Vietnam. Just like the children here...he saved them all from his own generosity and kind heart... The second time was in Mozambique. I was being tortured day after day when I was a Renamo soldier."

Snake: "So you're joining hands with him, to pay back your life's debt..."

Fox: "No...I hate war, always have. But as the children here do, I...need war. We cannot live peacefully among the citizens of the world, we need battlefields...but Big Boss...he gave us a reason to fight, new places to fight. It's what we thrive on...Snake, you can deny your lust for battle all you wish, but in the end, you'll realize I'm right. Snake, I was...born on the battlefield...and on the battlefield shall I die...Snake, I...want to make people...especially women...more fortunate. Bu this is impossible..."

Snake: "...You're talking about Natasha. "

Fox: "I always thought I'd die in action, Snake...saves me the trouble of dying of old age. Thank you, Snake..."

Snake: "Fox, no matter what, I will never repeat your mistakes..."

Fox: "Those words...I shall take with me into the afterlife...a souvenir. Don't disappoint one of your fans..."

Snake: "...So it was you. 'One of my fans.'"

Fox: "My price of selfishness..."

Snake: "You're not alone, Frank. Natasha is waiting for you...in the afterlife..."

Fox: "...Natasha...Thank you, Snake..."

--

Big Boss: "Solid Snake...my child...my son..."

Snake: "Big Boss! ...Your son? What are you talking about?"

Big Boss: "Snake, no one may have told you this before, but do you remember your birth year?"

Snake: "Yes, 1972..."

Big Boss: "Well, you weren't created through conventional means. Top scientists were working on a project...a human cloning project."

Snake: "Human cloning?"

Big Boss: "Yes...you already know that I am considered the Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century."

Snake: "Yeah."

Big Boss: "Well, I guess they thought that just one of 'me' was not enough. So they decided to bring me in when I was in a coma and gather DNA samples from me. Going off from that, they dubbed this human cloning project 'Les Enfants Terribles...' In French, it translates into 'the terrible children.' Within the year, they created eight clone offspring of myself, exact duplicates of my DNA structure. They then proceeded to transferring the cells to some woman's uterus, but the scientists realized that eight clone children would not focus on the strength that was desired. So to encourage strong fetal growth, they aborted six of the eight children, leaving two to grow inside of the woman's womb. One of those children, Snake...one of them who is known today as Solid Snake."

Snake: "...What...?"

Big Boss: "I know Snake, it is far-fetched, and whether you choose to believe it or not is not my concern."

Snake: "No... How'd you do it? Escape from Outer Heaven, I mean."

Big Boss: "Oh, I got some help from a few friends...while you were running away with your tail between your legs."

Snake: "I've got to be honest...I'm here to get rid of the nightmares that have been the plague of my slumber for roughly four years...that's why I was so eager to jump on this mission."

Big Boss: "Ha ha ha! A big boy like you, having nightmares? Ha ha ha! Well Snake, you cannot get rid of them. Once of you've tasted the joy of the battlefield, it is like a poison...spreads throughout, never letting you go...when the proverbial killer instinct awakens, it never slumbers again. To satisfy a warrior is not power, not money, not sex...but war. Come with me, Snake. You need war. And I am the one to provide it."

Snake: "So you think you're pseudo-virtuous?"

Big Boss: "Snake, surely you've seen children that live around here. They are victims of war, famine...and the budding soldiers of the next war. Vengeance is a powerful motivator...conflict will never die. Until our world is ravaged to destruction, we will fight to the last drop of blood that will hit the ground. This is the goal of Zanzibar Land..."

Snake: "I think you're just saying that, because without war, you'd be out of a job."

Big Boss: "Ha ha ha! You and I are invaluable on the battlefield. But when we return home, we're of no use to anyone. Soldiers belong in the battlefield, until we miserably die. That is true honor."

Snake: "My only battle...is to defeat you. To rid myself of the nightmares...Big Boss, I will kill you!"

Big Boss: "Very well, then. Whoever wins, our battle does not end. The loser will escape from the battlefield. The winner will stay on the battlefield, a warrior to his death."

Snake: "No, that's not true...I love my life...support...compassion...joy...love. All of these things make life worth living."

Big Boss: "Oh my, Snake...you are sick and twisted. Come, let me put you out of your misery! Consider it a gift from your former supervisor."

Snake: "I don't need your aid, old man!"

Big Boss: "You mean to tell me that you're fighting against me, alone, unarmed, and without any form of support? Ha ha ha! This is almost too funny, Snake. I am the greatest soldier of the 20th century...and you are a maggot, a mere shred of my brilliance."

Snake: "'Never surrender in a cornered battle situation until your death. Just focus on success,' you once told me."

Big Boss: "Oh well, even I can miscalculate at times. Come, Snake. Let us end this persistent battle in blood."

Snake: "Gladly."

Big Boss: "Let's go!"

--

Big Boss: "AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Snake: "Necessity is the mother of invention. ...Finally, my nightmares will end...but...Big Boss...was he truly my father...?"

Campbell: "Snake, what are you doing? That place will soon be flooded by enemies! a helicopter is coming to retrieve you as we speak, Snake. The pilot's name is Charlie; his frequency is 140.00. Get to work and escape!"

Snake: "Yes...yes sir."

--

Snake: "Hu-Huh? Holly, what re you doing here?"

Holly: "What, are you surprised?"

Snake: "Well, yeah, kind of."

Holly: "Didn't we promise to have dinner if we survived?"

Snake: "Oh yeah...I forgot."

Holly: "Here, I took this Beretta from an enemy. For some reason I can't get it to run out of ammo, no matter how hard I try..."

Snake: "...Strange."

Holly: "Snake, let's get going if we want to escape and not be trampled by an army of enemy soldiers."

Snake: "Oh my. Do you want a limousine?"

Holly: "Snake, this is no time to crack a joke!"

Snake: "Alright, alright...I'll call Charlie to check on his progress."

Holly: "Charlie? Who's that?"

Snake: "He's the pilot of the helicoptor that is going to extract us."

Holly: "Oh..."

Snake: "Charlie, are you receiving? This is Solid Snake. Mission accomplished. Where are you now?"

Charlie: "Snake? I'm coming as we speak, but it's going to be a few minutes. You'll need to take care of any enemy soldiers in order to buy you some time. Snake, is it just you that's coming, or are there any more passengers?"

Snake: "Yeah, a beautiful blonde."

Charlie: "Oh really...? I;m looking forward to meeting her..."

Snake: "...Don't get any ideas, Charlie."

Holly: "Right, right, backing off. I'll be there in a sec. ...Over."

Holly: "Thank you for your comment, Snake. And you don't look so bad yourself."

Snake: "Right...let's get going though, or we're going to be stampeded!"

Holly: "Right behind you!"

--

Charlie: Snake, this is Charlie. I'm still ten kilometers away, so hold your ground until then!

Snake: Hurry up!

Charlie: Alright, alright, I'm coming as we speak. ...Over.

--

Snake: Charlie! Not a second too soon!

Charlie: Yeah, I'm good, aren't I? But I also didn't want to disturb the two of you...

Holly: Snake...

Snake: Well then, should we get there before Christmas? Today is December 24th...

Holly: Well, if we hurry, we might ge there before our little dinner, Snake...

Snake: Oh yeah...that almost sounds too good. I've had enough of these crappy combat rations...

Holly: Hee hee! Funny, Snake.

--

EPILOGUE

Colonel: Welcome home, soldier. How do you feel?

Snake: I've been better.

Colonel: Well then, about your next mission...

Snake: ...Colonel, I've got to be honest with you. I've freed myself from these nightmares, I don't need to make any more.

Colonel: What are you getting at, Snake?

Snake: It means that I'm through with FOX-HOUND. Sorry Colonel, but I just can't go on any more.

Colonel: I see...given your situation and standing, I can't blame you. It's truly a pity, though. ...When you defeated Gray Fox, you earned the title of "Fox." So now I should call you "Solid Fox?"

Snake: No, no...that sounds dumb. Just...call me Snake.

Colonel: Alright then...Snake. Another thing...about the MSX cartridge that you found in Dr. Marv's locker? Was this the only one? I mean, there was nothing else?

Snake: Yeah, I'm sure.

Holly: Should we open the cartridge and see if it's the right one?

Snake: No need. I'm positive it's the right one. You should be able to pop it into a MSX system and voila. The OILIX schematics.

Colonel: Ah yes...my good 'ol MSX.

Holly: Nothing's happening!

Colonel: No, no, look! Snake was right!

Holly: ...What? What do you mean he was right?

Snake: It's Dr. Kio Marv's signature.

Holly: Oh...it's backwards! VRAM: OIK means KIO MARV!

Colonel: The world is saved at last..

Snake: Yeah...Dr. Marv's last contribution saved us all. He did not die in vain...

Holly: Yeah, he really loved video games...

Campbell: But he ended up dying in some stupid game of political interests...

Holly: Well, at least he left a game that saved this Earth we love...right Snake? ...Snake? Where are you?

Colonel: ...He must've left. I salute you for all you've done, soldier...

Holly: That bastard...he made a date with me and now he's not even going to follow up on it...oh well, it's his loss, not mine.


End file.
